I've Been Alone  1st in Series
by PokeBunnie
Summary: "The bathroom was huge.  There was a tall wooden wall that ran the length of the room diagonally from one corner to the other to separate it for co-ed use."  AaM.  Light Smut.


***Disclaimer* - first in the series**

**Pokemon does NOT belong to me. I was simply inspired by Ash and Misty's characterizations in the show. Everything belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo, NOT ME!**

**Enjoy!**__

_**one shot**_

**I've Been Alone**

"Wow Ash!" Misty said in awe as she stepped through the threshold of the three bedroom suite at the top of Saffron City's newest and most prestigious hotel.

"Yeah," Brock nodded, just as taken aback at the immense size. "And how do you propose we're paying for this?"

"Uh," Ash said with a laugh. "We kinda aren't."

Both Misty and Brock spun around to face him, surprise, aggravation, and a bit of - was that disappointment? - written across their faces.

Ash put his hands up in defense, "The manager comped it 'cause he's a big fan." He laughed uncomfortably.

"Boy am I happy you're my friend." Brock said with a relieved laugh.

It's been ten years since Ash, Brock, or Misty have seen each other. Misty left the group after traveling through Johto to finally take control of the Cerulean Gym. Misty has been the city's Gym Leader since she was ten, the youngest Gym Leader in the Kanto and Johto regions. Now, at the dawn of her adulthood, she has agreed to join Ash and Brock on another adventure with the plan to capture more water-type Pokemon to add to her growing collection, leaving her sister's to take care of the Gym once more. Brock finally parted ways with Ash after their journey through Sinnoh. After an eventful encounter with a poisoned Pokemon and after his Happiny evolved into a beautiful Chansey, Brock realized his true calling as a Pokemon doctor. Through the last ten years, Brock built himself a sturdy foundation in Kanto as the leading Pokemon doctor, however he still calls Pewter City his home with his beautiful wife, Nurse Joy. He never resumed his post as the Pewter City Gym Leader as his younger brother had not only become a successful Gym Leader, but had built up the Gym's reputation as the most difficult rock-type Gym in the region. Brock, only a few years older than Ash and Misty, but much more matured, has rejoined Ash and Misty as a means to attend and speak at the current Pokemon Breeder and Healer Convention that has been touring around the regions.

As for Ash, he continued his journey to become a Pokemon master. He left Sinnoh to return home to Pallet Town in Kanto. After only a few weeks at home, he left again for Unova and later, several other regions. With the help of his best friend and constant companion, Pikachu, Ash finally succeeded in defeating every Gym Leader he encountered in his world wide adventures as well as every region's Elite Four and League - not without a few failed attempts. At the age of fifteen, Ash become the world's youngest Pokemon. Ash trained in seclusion at the top of Mount Silver in between the Kanto and Johto regions as a means to strengthen his six strongest Pokemon to their utmost abilities; Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Lapras, Snorlax, and of course, Pikachu. Throughout the years, Ash has accepted several challengers, but only those who have beaten both region's Gym Leaders, as well as the Elite Four. However, he has yet to be defeated and has now become a legend of sorts to every aspiring Pokemon Trainer. However, after a long five years Ash decided it was time to mature and move forward with his Pokemon Master title. With the decision to travel from region to region to coach young trainers about the proper means to care and raise Pokemon, Ash descended from the top of the mountain and returned to his home in Kanto.

Before returning to Pallet, however, Ash met up with his old friends who have now decided to journey with him, yet again.

Ash continued to laugh, "Well you know, any time!"

The three began to wander around the suite to check out the expansive rooms. Pikachu, the only Pokemon to not have a pokeball, bounded around the suite playfully, jumping on all of the beds until finally coming to rest on top of one of the bed's pillows.

"Well I guess this is my room then." Ash shrugged, setting his backpack down on the bed careful not to wake the sleeping electric mouse.

Misty strolled into his room looking a little crest fallen, "You know, you'd think that, considering this is a suite, each room would have it's own bathroom, but there's only one for us to share."

"Aw c'mon Misty," Ash said with a sigh. "It can't be that big of a deal."

"Well, no, but..."

"C'mon," Ash interrupted, "Let's go check it out. Where's Brock?"

Ash and Misty crossed the large living room, calling out to Brock to come check out the bathroom.

"I already am!" Brock replied faintly.

"Brock?" Misty yelled cautiously. "Where are you?"

"In the bathroom!" His voice sounded like it came from across a large ballroom.

"Holy..." Ash said loudly as he opened the door to the bathroom. "You're bummed out about _this_?" He said to Misty in shock.

"Well," she said miffed. "I didn't want to have to share it with two _boys_!"

The bathroom was huge. It wasn't so much a bath_room_ as it was a bath-pool-sauna-hot spring_hall_. The room was a giant square with high glass domed ceiling and natural lighting. There was a tall wooden wall that ran the length of the room diagonally from one corner to the other to separate it for co-ed use. A corner of the room, where the wooden wall ended, boasted a large waterfall that constantly poured fresh hot spring water into the large pools on both sides. Each side of the wooden wall had a secluded room for a sauna as well as one shower stall and one bathtub. Scattered around the room were lounge chairs and towels as well as several natural plants and flowers.

Brock appeared from the far corner of the room from behind the wooden wall. "Isn't this amazing!" He said excitedly. "Joy would love this! By the way," he added. "I'm pretty sure the far side of this room, the furthest from the door, is the women's side."

"Why do you say that Brock!" Misty demanded, assuming he was insinuating it was girly or had too many flowers or was bright pink.

Brock shrugged. "It had a feminine hygiene dispenser by the toilet."

Misty smacked her palm to her face in embarrassment, "Oh great..." she grumbled.

Ash and Brock roared with laughter which was only put to rest when Misty, out of embarrassed exasperation, suggested they order room service as it was almost nine at night.

"I can't believe he almost took out your entire team!" Brock said laughing. The group was sitting around their empty dinner plates - the time nearing two in the morning - reliving their past ten years apart.

Ash threw his hands in the air, "I know! I mean, what could I do! I was sick from the constant snow, so all I could do was sit there silently because my voice was completely gone. I'm sure the other trainer thought I was some sort of jerk that only talks with ellipses." Ash laughed. "If it wasn't for Pikachu, I wouldn't have the title Pokemon Master right now."

The group laughed loudly and would have continued their stories if Brock - being the slightly more responsible one - hadn't checked his watch.

"Oh man," Brock said fretfully, standing up. "It's almost two and I never called Joy to let her know we got here! I'm gonna go call her and then hit the hay."

"Yeah, me too." Ash said with a yawn as he stood up too. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Misty stretched, looking exhausted. "I'm gonna go wash my hair and then I'll go to sleep too."

Ash looked at her through half-lidded eyes. "You're gonna go take a shower now?"

"Well," Misty said mock-aggressively, "some of us actually like to wash our hair."

Ash smiled and rolled his eyes, "Hey, if you lived on a mountain for five years, you'd learn how to cope."

They both laughed and all three friends went into their separate rooms, Misty disappearing into the bathroom.

Ash stretched his body as he changed into his pajamas. Before crawling into bed however, nature began to call and he made his way to the bathroom. As he walked in he was blasted with a cloud of dense steam and knew Misty must have turned on the sauna on her side of the bathroom. He wasn't concerned with bothering her because he knew the men's toilets were far away from her side and closest to the door. After he finished, he tried listening for her splashes but the noise of the waterfall masked her movement. A strange and sudden desire began to overtake him and almost without realizing it he began to walk toward the tall wooden wall that separated him from the bathing woman on the other side. He wasn't sure if it was out of curiosity or loneliness or twisted carnal desire but his feet moved of their own accord and he found himself walking along the perimeter of the wall, looking for any means to catch a glimpse of Misty. As he slowly walked along the wall, looking for a peep hole, he tried to rationalize with himself for why he should look, his guilt and desire battling each other.

_'She's one of your best friends.'_

_ "But she is also a she."_

_ 'That doesn't mean you can look.'_

_ "But she doesn't need to know."_

_ 'You can't just take advantage of her.'_

_ "But I can take advantage of her bathing."_

_ 'She's one of your best friends.'_

_ "But I've never seen a woman before."_

_ 'There's plenty more fish in the sea.'_

_ "But I've been alone since I was fifteen."_

A speck of light on the ground became obscured by a shadow. All of Ash's thoughts vanished completely as he looked at the wall and saw a small crack, big enough for him to spy through, but small enough that Misty couldn't see him. His desire and longing became stronger and he eagerly peered through the crack.

Misty's back was to him. She had changed out of her clothes and was now standing wrapped in a small white towel. She had her arm outstretched, her hand testing the temperature of the shower she had just turned on. Ash felt a flush creep up his neck and his mouth went dry. He found himself hoping she would drop the towel. Satisfied by the temperature, Misty reached up and released her hair from it's ponytail while simultaneously dropping the towel to her feet. She bent at the hips and shook out her hair before stepping into the shower stream. Ash nearly lost it. He had never seen what he had just witnessed and he didn't know what to do with himself, especially considering his pajamas were now far too tight.

He never took his eyes off of her. She was simply standing under the jet of warm water, allowing the water to cascade from her head down her slender body, enjoying the sensation. Ash nearly whimpered it was so cruel, her body screamed sexuality and she simply stood there taking in the pleasure of the water's caress, it was almost as if she knew Ash was watching. She turned and faced toward Ash, and raised her arms to run her fingers through her hair. This is how he first saw her entire body. He watched as a water droplet ran from her cheek onto her slender neck, around her supple breasts, as it clung to her firm nipple and as it dropped to the floor. He watched another drop as it ran its way down the smooth arch of her back and around her firm butt. And yet another as it cascaded down her toned stomach and over the smooth, shaved skin of Her and as it became lost in the crease of her thigh and pelvis.

Ash watched those water droplets and desired to be there with her and that the course of those drops were traced by his fingers so that he could explore everything about her. His own hands found their way into his pants without realizing he had moved at all. He began to slowly stroke, focusing his attention mainly upon Misty and her amazing womanhood. He watched with wide eyes and she moved her hands up and down her own body, nearly mimicking what he desired to do. His mouth went dry as he witnessed Misty's fingers trace around her nipple with one hand while the other hand traveled lower. Her fingers moved faster as she lowered herself to the tiled floor and leaned against the wall of the shower her legs spread slightly. Her head was thrown back with her eyes closed, her mouth was slightly open as she bit her bottom lip, a flush crept across her cheeks. Ash couldn't believe it. Their movements became timed as Ash watched. The faster her fingers worked, the faster his hand would pump. Any time she caressed her breasts and grazed her nipple with her free hand, Ash would unwittingly dart his tongue out of his mouth, as if it was him licking her and not her own hands. Soon, her fingers were moving quickly, pumping in and out and then in circles around her button. Ash kept up the time, never once taking his eyes off of her. Within minutes his heart was pounding and just as he didn't think he could last much longer, Misty released a quiet moan, he saw her toes curl, her eyes squeeze shut, and her knees clench together and as he watched he bit back a moan and released. Both sat for a long time, one observing while the other continued to enjoy the sensation of the shower; both still breathing heavily, hearts beating out of control.

Misty soon stood up and turned the shower off as she began to wrap herself in her towel. While she wandered around her side of the bathroom suite, Ash knew it was now or never to get back to his room unnoticed. He hurriedly used his underwear to wipe clean and began to make his way to the door.

"Ash?"

He froze, caught. He turned around, his face bright red.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked, her face just as red.

He thought fast, "Oh, n-nothing! I was just using the little boys room." He laughed nervously. "Sorry to bother you Misty!" He fought hard to prevent his eyes from ravishing her body, wrapped now in the too small towel.

"How long were you here?" She asked, suspicion in her eyes.

"Not long at all," he tried not to laugh, knowing that would make it worse. "You know, just had to do my business, that's all. I didn't see you or anything, so don't worry."

Misty looked relieved - and slightly disappointed? "Oh okay. Well then, I'll see you in the morning."

"Y-ya," Ash said shaken, "S-see ya."

Ash practically ran to his bedroom. What did he just do? How could he have spied on his friend? How could he have done _that_ while watching his friend? How is he ever going to look at _her_ the same after seeing her do _that_?

_'She was beautiful.'_ He thought.

Wait what? What did he just think? Certainly he doesn't think Misty is beautiful. No, it's only because...

_'I've been alone since I was fifteen.'_

Yeah, that has to be why he did it all.

Right?

***A/N: My first Ash/Misty fic. (Not my first fanfic ever though) I love smut and I love fluffy romance. If the smut was too much or not enough let me know. I plan on writing more one shots with Ash and Misty. Some more smut and definitely more fluff!**

**^.0 Review**


End file.
